1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a light module. More particularly, the invention relates to a light module with an edge light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Planar light module to produce a large illuminating area has various applications. In order to have the planar light module with the large illuminating area, for the conventional manner, it uses an edge light to enter a light guide plate. Due to the effect of the light guide plate, the edge light is transformed into the planar light source.
In publication of TW 200730954, a backlight module used for liquid crystal display (LCD) device is disclosed. In FIG. 1, a tubular lamp 100 is covered by a lamp reflector 102 to reflect backward light into forward light. A light guide plate 104 is fixed on an edge of the lamp reflector 102. An optical plate with a reflection region 106 and a dispersion region 108 is disposed at the back of the light guide plate 104. A portion of the light in the light guide plate 104 may exit and be incident onto the dispersion region 108, which disperses the light, so that the light intensity at the tubular lamp 100 may be adjusted in to better uniform.
Basically, the conventional backlight module is for small area. If several modules are joined together, the joined gaps may still exist, disturbing the visual effect. Other designs of the light module with edge light source are still under developed.